Inkjet printing is a commonly used printing method used for both large scale printing on banners and other signage items as well as small scale general consumer printing. Inkjet printing generally involves a number of nozzles configured to eject ink onto a substrate such as paper. The nozzles are part of a print head which is often integrated with an ink cartridge. The ink cartridge is typically secured to a movable carriage. The carriage is configured to move across a substrate being fed through the printer. As the carriage moves across the substrate, the ink nozzles will fire at specific times in order to create the appropriate image on the substrate. Such printing methods often create a problem referred to as vertical banding. Vertical banding is the appearance of undesired light and dark lines along the direction in which a substrate is fed into the printer.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.